A Life Chosen
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Another Harry Potter Game story! I love HP Game Stories! This one is a little different from my other one's though . At least I think it is. LP/JP SB/RL SS/? Harry no pairing as of yet! Bad Dumbles ! Much bashing on people I don't like when I get to them. Really the Harry in my head is controlling the story I just write it!
1. Chapter 1

Five year old Harry Potter sighed as he watched Dudley and Piers playing a computer game. It was about a Hero who went on quests and rescued people and helped them of course Dudley had chosen to play as the villain it was kind of funny to watch Dudley keep dying. He went into his cupboard wishing with all his might that he could be a Game Hero like in Dudley's game. He would love that.

When he woke the next morning a blue screen was in front of him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He grinned to himself as he dressed. He got up and went to the kitchen no one was awake yet which was good. He moved his stool to the stove and readied everything to begin breakfast.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Cooking for the family!**

 **Cook breakfast for the Dursley's.**

 **Reward: +25xp**

 **Failure: get your hands burnt.**

Harry began cooking he snuck food into the glowing pouch on his waist. As he cooked the smell drifted through the house rousing it's occupants. Harry's aunt Petunia came in first and looked over his shoulder and nodded stiffly. Harry set the bacon to cook and quickly set the table and returned to it. He slid a few cooked pieces into his inventory. He also snuck a glass of OJ into his inventory. By the time Harry was done cooking and served it all up on the table Dudley and Vernon were at the table. Harry washed dishes.

 **Reward: +25xp**

Harry finished washing the dishes , drying them, and putting them away. He went and got his school supplies today he was going to his first day of school. This of course prompted Petunia to start shrieking over getting Dudley ready. While she did this Vernon noted his nephew opening the front door.

"What are you doing?" He grunted ready to hit the boy.

"Walking to school." Harry replied, "bye."

Harry closed the door behind him and began walking as he did so he ate some of the scrambled eggs, on his toast, until the eggs and toast were all gone, he then ate all the bacon and drank the juice. He put the glass back in his inventory. He was full for the first time in a long time and that made him happy. He thought about the game he'd seen Dudley play.

'Status' Harry thought.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Race: Unknown**

 **Title: Elementary School Student**

 **Level:1**

 **Exp: 25/100**

 **Hp: 50/50**

 **MP: 30/30**

 **Str: 0**

 **Dex: 0**

 **Con: 0**

 **Int:2**

 **Wis:2**

 **Luc:0**

 **Char: 0  
**

* * *

'Interesting.' Harry thought to himself. 'Everything is at 0 . I've got to get everything up.' he frowned to himself 'Skills'

 **Gamer's Mind-Passive: Allows the user to think calmly and rationally.**

 **Gamer's Body-passive: Grants player a gamer's body.**

'So cool.' Harry thought. He looked at his name again. 'So that's my name? I knew it couldn't be Freak Boy.'

 **For arriving at a logical conclusion you got +1 Wisdom**

'Even better.' Harry looked to see that he was close to the school. 'Today I'm going to learn a lot!'

 **Do to walking +1 str, +1 Dex, +1 Con**

"That's great." Harry said aloud. He entered the school with the other kids. A man was at the door telling kids where to go.

"Name?" The man said.

"Harry Potter." Dudley and Petunia were behind him and were shocked. They hadn't known he knew his name of course Dudley didn't even know his cousin's name.

"Last door on the left." He pointed to right. "Have a good day."

Harry went down the hall then moaned when Dudley came in behind him. He waited until his teacher told him where to sit. Dudley sat two seats away.

A girl walked past on the way to the seat in front of him. She tripped he quickly grabbed her before she could fall.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem ." Harry said shrugging and letting her go. He sat back down.

 **Socializing-passive: Talking with people and interacting with people**

 **+1 to Socializing**

 **1% of people interacting with you**

 **-3 socializing do to poor clothing.**

Harry hid his smirk. He noted parents were standing around the sides of the classroom most looking at watches. He could see their names and levels above their heads. He stared at the girl infront of him.

 **Observe-passive: by observing a target you get information on the target.**

Harry blinked and **Observed** the girl in front of him.

 **Lilly Moon**

 **Elementary School Student**

 **Level : 2**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Ms. Moon is in your class . She likes to sing.**

He **Observed** every child and Adult in the room . When he was done it was level 3 and he could get more information.

 **Lilly Moon**

 **Elementary School Student**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Ms. Moon is in your class. She likes to sing and wants to be a country singer when she grows up.**

* * *

When class began Harry worked hard.

 **+1 to Int for listening to teacher for five minuets.**

and it went like that for the rest of class though the time between grew longer. By the time he was sent to lunch with the other kids his head kind of hurt.

 **Int: 5**

 **For having Int: 5 you gain the Skill to read faster while not missing anything**

 **Speed Reading-Passive: x1 faster reading while understanding everything you read. Can level up.**

Harry smirked. He ate his lunch watching as Petunia fussed over the amount Dudley got claiming it wasn't enough while glaring at Harry thinking that he should give his lunch to Dudley and not eat at all. Harry filled his stomach again and rescued some food that wasn't being eating by others in to his inventory for dinner tonight. He was allowed to go out for recess but ignored the teacher telling him to and went to the library across the hall from the door the teacher was holding open. The teacher and librarian blinked at him in shock.

"Hello, Madam." Harry said, "Will you please show me where I may sit? I wish to read some books."

"Of course." the librarian smiled at him. "Please come with me."

 **+1 to Char.**

"You may sit here and read." she said , showing him to a corner with a bean bag in it. "This corner is perfect for those who don't want to be bothered."

"This is perfect , I thank you very much, Madam." Harry said, smiling at her shyly.

 **+1 to Char!**

The librarian smiled and left him. Harry quickly looked around his **Observe** was going haywire. He smirked and walked to the nearest shelf and grabbed a book.

 **Languages-passive: The higher the skill the easier it is to talk in any language. Affects skills such as Socializing , Flirt, etc.**

 **English: 95 (Do to knowing it your whole life)**

Harry grinned brightly. He began reading . He learned four other **Languages** and a bunch of other things. Math, Science, History, etc. He realized he was grinding all his knowledge and that it was a good thing because he was getting smarter.

On one shelf he found 20 pounds tucked behind a Biology book. He quickly put that away grinning . At the back of another shelf he found a chest. This confused him but he'd seen Dudley try opening one. He touched it and it popped open apparently it didn't have a lock. In side he found a purple staff a little taller than himself with a glowing crystal on top.

 **You've found your first weapon! Magic Staff!**

 **Magic unlocked.**

 **You've learned Mage's Rebellion!**

 **Mage's Rebellion-Passive: You can randomly use magic at will just by forcing magic behind your words.**

 **You have learned Ustrina!**

 **Born Ability!**

 **Paraseltongue: you were born with the ability to talk to snakes!**

 **ShapeShifter: Your fathers side of the family were shapeshifters! You can turn into animals at will!**

 **Nymph: Your mothers's family were Nymphs (she was adopted) She could control wind and water . you control Fire and Earth.**

"Cool." Harry smirked. He spun his staff. He'd learned some combat and weapon from books he'd found. He equipped his new weapon and found that it attached to his back but no one other than him could see it."That's perfect."

"What's perfect , dear?" It was the Librarian come to check on him.

Harry turned giving her a shy smile he had a book in his hands.

"I found King Arthur." he said, showing her. "I wanted to see if you have any books with magic in them and I found King Arthur!" he gave another shy smile. "I like magic and fairy stories like that."

The librarian smiled at him. He was just so cute.

"Very well. " she nodded, "Give me your hand and come with me I have a book you can read or at least I hope you can. I think you'll like the magic in it as it's the same kind Merlin used. "

"Oh, I'd like that." Harry gushed. He followed but didn't take her hand. In his mind he was making sure that everyone thought him weak , helpless and shy. He suddenly gasped as he saw a man dressed in all black leaning against the check out. "Severus!"

The man blinked at him as Harry's class came in.

"GHOST!" Severus screamed pointing at Harry. He was suddenly using Petunia as a shield "GHOST! "

"That's not a ghost!" Petunia smacked him away from her. "That's Lily's son Harry. Look at the eyes before you panic!"

Severus stared at the boy then recovered clearing his throat.

"Right. How do you know me?"

"Mommy showed me a picture of uncle Severus!" Harry slammed into him hugging his legs. "Mommy says Uncle Severus is my Godfather! I've been waiting for you to come for a very long time!"

Severus was in shock and so was Petunia. The two adults shared a look it was news to both of them.

"I see." Severus found himself picking the boy up and holding him. He got a shy smile and clung to him. "Mariel , is this why you wanted to see me?" He couldn't stop himself from thinking Harry was incredibly cute compared to the other little brats and a lot smaller. "Mariel."

"Here it is." Mariel handed Harry a book. "Here you go. Severus, I've never met such a brilliant boy! He spent his whole recess reading books! He can read way above his level. " Severus cocked his eyebrow seeing the title of the book Harry now held. "No, I called you here because I found this rare tomb I just know you'll love at a swap meet the other day. "

Mariel was Severus' half sister from his drunken father she was a year younger than him. She had found him. It seemed his dad had a thing for witches because his sister was a witch though she didn't use her magic much as she preferred reading and learning to magic.

"Harry , ?" the teacher of his class asked "Have you been in here the whole time?"

"Oh, yes." Harry said, giving another shy smile. "I find books more stimulating than running around like a dunder head accomplishing nothing. "

"Oh, you and I are going to get along perfectly." Severus told the small shy boy in his arms. He earned a shy smile.

"I see." The teacher smiled. "How many books did you read in this time?"

"Well seeing as I can read books 4x faster than any normal person and still memorize everything I'd have to say that I've read at least half of the books in this library I would of course like some time to read some more."

It was true his Int had gone up considerably.

 **Int: 20** had given him that ability and he was loving it. It also gave him **+Mana Regeneration** that didn't really matter to him as his magic had shot up to 2000000 when he'd unlocked his magic. He didn't understand why but he guessed it was because he was strong in magic.

"I see... " The teacher said "and did you understand what you read?"

"Of course I did." He scoffed, quietly, "I would ask that you please stop being condescending and stop talking down to me."

Severus chuckled and whispered to Harry that he was a good boy. Severus was shocked when Harry's eyes lit up and the boy hugged him. Severus cursed himself he was already getting attached to the small five year old. He suddenly knew that Harry had been telling him the truth about him being his Godfather the bond that created was pulling at him and he realized it had been pulling for years. He rubbed the boy's small back.

"I apologize." The teacher said confused. "You are only 5 correct?"

"Indeed." Severus suddenly had to wonder if Harry was his. Lily had made a mistake and had been with him around the same time Harry would have been conceived. "Madam, please do not go any farther in this conversation. I do so apologize for not coming back to class but I did not hear the bell."

"Very well." the teacher nodded. "We are having story time now so why don't you go and read some more? You have gym next."

"I would like that very much." Harry said with a nod. "Down , please, Uncle Sev. I have some books to read."

"Very well." Severus set the small boy down and watched him vanish into the shelves.

* * *

Harry smirked to himself maybe now he could get away from his stupid family. He blinked as he spotted a chest he rushed to it and tapped it. It popped open. He reached in and pulled out a Tomb.

 **Weapon Unlocked!**

 **Tomb!**

 **You've unlocked Title Mage!**

 **This is a basic Wind Tomb!**

 **Will train magic!**

He equipped it it appeared on his belt next to his pouch. He hummed and went back to reading books. His Wisdom and Intelligence were raising slowly now. He guessed it was because it was so high now. He finally finished reading all the books that weren't baby books for kids his age 1st and 2nd grade. He'd found lots more money. He walked over to story time and began ransacking the books he hadn't read they were boring but finally he was done.

 **You've** **read all the books in your Elementary school library !**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You've earned a Skill!**

 **Skill Learned!**

 **Mage Sense-passive: You can sense magic all around you! 1% chance of sensing magic! Level it up!**

 **Level up!**

'Finally!' Harry thought. He went and pulled on Severus' shirt until he picked him up. 'Stats!'

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Race: Wizard  
**

 **Title: Elementary School Student**

 **Level:2**

 **Exp: 0/100**

 **Hp: 100/100**

 **MP: 1000000/1000000**

 **Str: 1  
**

 **Dex: 1  
**

 **Con: 1  
**

 **Int:20**

 **Wis:20**

 **Luc:0**

 **Char:2**

'I see.' Harry said, nodding in his own head. 'Okay, I get five skill points per level up it looks like. I'm going to put all 5 points into Luck! '

His points went into Luck

 **Level 5 Luck!**

 **You now get magic boosts and have unlocked**

 **Magical Transportation!**

 **Luck effects everyday things!**

'Great!' Harry cheered, 'This might help if Uncle Sev doesn't take me home with him.'

* * *

In Gym they were running laps. Dudley's gang gave chase to him and he ran.

 **Quest!**

 **Dudley's Gang!**

 **Outrun Dudley's gang!**

 **Reward: new shoes! +25xp  
**

 **Failure:Embarrassment by getting beat by them.**

He quickly pressed yes and ran for all he was worth.

 **+1 Str! +1 Dex! +1 con!**

He ignored it and ran. Dudley seemed to be really trying to catch him.

 **New Stat!**

 **Speed!**

 **Sp: 2  
**

'Great' Harry said, he was getting winded because of his malnutrition state. 'Come on train those for stats!'

He ran and ran sure enough his four stats were raising.

* * *

Severus was pissed it was clear that Petunia's spawn and his friends were chasing down Harry.

"Tuny." She glared at him. "Your child is chasing Harry with his friends. You'd better hope they do not beat him up if they catch him. " he lowered his voice. " Or he'll be spending his days as a slug."

Petunia paled.

"Will you be taking him?" she asked tentatively. "We never wanted him."

"I cannot but I can make things easier on you raising him." Severus replied. "You would have to consent to me using magic on your house though . Don't worry it wouldn't hurt you or your family. It would just help him. I'd provide everything for him . "

"I see." Petunia said, tightly. "I didn't want to treat him like this...I do not hate him or Lily but Vernon..."

Severus hushed her.

* * *

 **You've reached Strength 5!  
**

 **For doing so you've gained Damsel in Distress!**

 **Damsel in Distress: Every needs to be able to pick up his Damsel and carry her in his arms or on his back now you can without worry!**

 **You've reached Dex 5!**

 **For reaching Dex 5 you've gained**

 **HP regeneration-passive: The ability to regenerate Health! 1% Health/Min.**

 **You've reached Con 5!**

 **For reaching Con 5 you've gained**

 **Bronze Armor-passive: Your skin be comes hard as bronze during battle**

 **You've reached Speed 5!**

 **For reaching Speed 5 you've gained**

 **Speed Wing-Passive: You may use Speed Wing once a day to boost your Speed for 12 hours!**

Dudley and his gang were slowing down as Harry smirked and kept running. He was feeling better during running now. Finally, the Gym teacher blew his whistle telling them to stop.

 **You've outrun Dudley's gang!**

 **Reward: +25xp! New shoes!**

Harry called up his Inventory screen then **observed** his new shoes. They would boost his speed by +3 when worn. He equipped them. They were black trainers that weren't much better than what he was wearing but he liked them because they actually fit. He walked up to Severus and demanded silently to be carried back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry: I want my mommy and daddy!**

 **Me: You can't have them yet it's too early in the story.**

 **Harry: Fine then I get to use magic on Dudley !**

 **Me: That's fine with me.**

 **Harry: i want to go home with Uncle Sev!**

 **Me: You can't Dumbledore will get his hands on you and just send you back. Don't worry I've got it worked out.**

 **Harry: I want Uncle Moony.**

 **Me: I'll see what I can do. Now lets start or people will get annoyed**

* * *

Severus didn't like Private Drive from the moment he stepped in carrying Harry.

"Where's Harry's room?" He snipped.

Dudley wasn't sure of this guy . He scared him a lot. He pointed to the cupboard under the stairs.

Severus opened it and spun on Petunia his eyes blazing.

"I like my cupboard." Harry said "It keeps me safe from the bad man. The one that hurt mommy and daddy. "

"No child should live in that place , Harry."

"But you can make it better can't you?" Harry blinked. He looked around seeing no one outside the family was around. "With your magic."

"How do you...?" Petunia cried out. Dudley had his head cocked to one side.

"I can feel it." Harry said. He watched as his **Mage's Sense** leveled up. granting him 2% chance of sensing magic . "I'm not very good at it right now but I can tell if some people have magic like you, uncle Sev. So can you make it better?"

"I can." Severus sighed, he pulled his wand out. Petunia gasped and grabbed Dudley to her. "This is a wand I channel my magic through it. "

"I have something like that." Harry said, "It's bigger though. I found it."

"Really?" Severus asked. "Show me." he set Harry down." Now please."

Harry made his staff appear in his hands. He spun it around in front of him, something he'd learned from a book, He then stood with it at his side.

"See, isn't it cool?" Harry smiled. "I can even use magic with it."

"can you now?" Severus smirked. It was a mage staff. Harry shouldn't be able to use it. "can you show me?"

"Not here?" Harry said, "Auntie will get angry. I can use **Ustrina** from what I understand of the Latin I learned today that means Fire right ?"

"It does." Severus nodded. "Now, you may all watch what I'm about to do."

Petunia nodded warily.

Severus began moving his wand around . He was making the inside bigger while the outside didn't change.

"Everyone come in here." He said entering.

"We can't all fit." Dudley said.

"Yes, we can." Severus said, "Come on in, I need to shut the door for this to work."

So they all entered . They could stand without hitting their heads and all fit comfortably with room room for one more rather large person. Vernon who had just arrived home and was dragged in by Severus who shut the door and explained to Vernon what was going on while he made the ceiling higher and the room wider.

"So you'll take care of the boy and we don't have to?" Vernon grunted looking at Harry who was looking around in awe. "You'll buy his clothes? His food? His toys?"

"Yes, everything." Severus said. "You needn't worry. You'll actually hardly ever have to see him. "

"What about Auntie Minne?" Harry asked. "She's my God Mother." Harry told Severus he had a little blue baby blanket trailing behind him."May I meet her? Can I see Uncle Moony? What about Uncle Padfoot? You are my godparents! Mommy and Daddy told me so! "

"I can contact Minerva." Severus said, "She'll contact Lupin. " he blinked at the boy. "I could use the help."

"Wait!" Harry cried, as Severus made a fire place. "Uncle Moony is a werewolf! The wards on the house wont let him in!"

Everyone watched Severus freeze then turned to the small boy.

"You can feel the wards around the house?" Severus asked.

 **Mage Sense** shot up to level 10 granting 10%. Harry was confused but wasn't going to knock it.

"Yes, I can." and he could. Though they were much stronger now. "If you allow me to concentrate for awhile I'm sure I can tell you what Wards are exactly there."

Severus had called Minerva in sheer desperation and explained everything to her.

"Auntie Minne!" Harry slammed into her almost knocking her over. He beamed up at her. "I'm Harry, that' s Dudley, Auntie Tuny and Uncle Vernon. I'm so glad to meet you because I have a serious problem!"

"Oh?" She asked rubbing her hand into his head. "What's that?"

"Watch." He walked over to his family. "I need to use one of you but don't worry Daddy said Auntie Minne is the best." With that he took a deep breath. " Dudley is a **Cat**!"

Dudley was suddenly a small pudgy cat. Minerva quickly turned the boy back .

"That was cool!" Dudley declared. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Vernon and Petunia looked a bit scared.

* * *

"Great he not only looks like Potter but got his skill in Transfigurations from him." Severus groused.

 **Transfiguration unlocked!**

 **You can turn people into cats when ever you want!**

"Severus!" Minerva snapped, "If you payed attention you would be able to see Harry is wearing a forced glamour!"

Severus blinked.

"Crap."

"What's glamour?" Petunia finally got up the nerve to ask.

"Well we should relax before we explain that." Minerva said, "Are you overly found of these buckets?"

"No." Vernon grunted, "Can get new ones why?"

Minerva flicked her wand and soon six neatly stacked white cleaning buckets became six wooden chairs.

"COOL!" Harry and Dudley chorused.

Minerva smirked and Severus rolled his eyes. He picked Harry up and put him in the chair. Petunia was doing the same for Dudley.

"Glamours can change the appearance of a person." Minerva explained. "Harry , if you remember us then do you remember the names of any of the Potter House Elves?"

"I didn't before." Harry told her. "I didn't remember any of you either but I think I broke some kind of binding that was making my brain hazy because I remember so much now. I remember my personal elf her name is Tinky."

An elf appeared. She wore a sailor uniform with skirt. White and blue being her colors.

"Oh, MASTER!" Tinky bawled, "I am so happy that you are finally calling me! I have missed you so much!"

"Yep, " Harry said , nodding, "That's my Tinky. " he beamed at everyone."Tinky, I'm hungry may I have a snack and some drinks? I don't like tea though."

Tinky snapped and a wooden dinning room table appeared with healthy snacks on it appeared. Tea was served but Harry got milk. He ate and drank gratefully.

"So are these ...glamour things dangerous?" Vernon grunted.

"Not ones put on by the person they are put on." Severus said, "But Harry's was forced on him and is draining his magic."

Harry called up his stat screen up and could see it was true he closed the screen.

Dudley was making a funny face that was scaring his parents.

"So..." Dudley said slowly. "Harry doesn't look like this? He looks like something else?"

"Correct." Minerva nodded. "Very good, Dudley. "

"Can you remove it?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Minerva said, "It should unlock more of your magic. When we are done you concentrate on those wards."

"Right."

* * *

Severus was in shock and so was Petunia whose hands were over her mouth.

Harry had curly red hair that touched his shoulders his bright green eyes looked just like Lily's even their shape. He was now baby faced and looked like a Cherub. Just like Lily had.

"I learned about **Meditation** today. " Harry told them" So I'm going to **Meditate** and focus on the Wards."

He sat down his legs crossed and his hands on his legs palms up fingers touching his thumbs. He focused on the shields .

His **Meditation and Mage Sense** began sky rocketing. He could soon sense every ward around the house and in his room. He leveled them to 100 before finally standing and stretching .

He began naming every ward on the house.

"Why are half those wards even there?" Minerva raged.

"Harry, Muriel gave you a book on wards today why don't you read it?" Severus said, "While Minerva and I try to figure out the wards."

"They are tied to my magic." Harry said, "I'll tie them to yours as well so you can feel them and you can move them around." He closed his eyes and did just that on instinct alone. Tinky was rushing around the room. "There. "

He pulled out his book and began reading.

 **You've learned**

 **Ward Magic!**

 **Ward construction!**

 **You learned Basic Ward: Stay out of my room! 1% to cast successfully !**

 **Ward Deconstruction: You can take wards apart! 1% to not being discovered or alerting the one who cast the wards.**

"I love this book!" Harry declared.

"Master!" Tinky said, "Tinky , wants to bring some of the Potter things over from the Manor. We have all sorts of Toddler things! "

"Would you be able to create a book or something that I could use to choose what I want?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes." Tinky beamed, "It is no problem." she snapped her fingers and it appeared in his hands. "Master is just pressing the picture and it will appear and Tinky is decorating with it. "

"Very well."

Harry quickly began choosing things. As Tinky said when he picked anything it appeared and Tinky quickly moved it . Dudley was looking jealous. All this stuff was better than what he got.

Minerva and Severus were able to get the Dark Creature Detector Ward down and called Remus over.

"MOONY!" Remus hit the ground with a grunt. He smiled at the toddler sitting on him grinning. "MOONY! I missed you!"

"Missed you too, pup." He hugged the little boy. "Where are we?"

"It's going to be my room." Harry said hyperly. "Tinky is fixing it for me with Uncle Sev and Auntie Minne. "

* * *

Dudley was seething. Harry's room was amazing! His parents didn't buy him cool stuff like this.

"Where is he getting all this?!" Dudley demanded. "He's got no money!"

"The magic is settled." Severus growled. "You make take your spawn and leave!"

"Why does he got all this cool stuff!" Dudley demanded. "I want it!"

Harry was too busy to care about Dudley he was exploring his two floor house under the stairs. He had a ladder that lead to a loft upstairs that had an amazing bay window with a place connected where he could sit and soak up sun, his bed was against the wall, he had a wardrobe , desk closet, toy box and bath room. It looked rather bare because it was so big. His ceiling in his room reflected the night sky at night and the day sky during the day. His walls reflected a forest and animals would often come into view magical and Muggle, a new word he'd learned, his floor was the forest floor. He loved it. Downstairs he had a library he was told was connected to the Potter Library, a downstairs bathroom, a living room area that had a tv, and comfy furniture that was resized just for him. He had a play area and art area, and a treasure area. Only he and Tinky could see that or enter it.

Harry pulled his staff out and pointed it as his bedroom door.

"What are you doing , Harry?" Remus asked.

"In that book, Madam Muriel gave me I learned how to cast a **Stay out of my room Ward**." Harry told them. "I also learned how to **Dismantle wards.** It was a great book."

"Master, " Tinky said, shifting from foot to foot. "Tinky could move the wards around this house to Potter Manor and take down the wards master doesn't like."

"I want to remove those myself once I learn how." Harry told her patting her head. " But I would like you to move the wards. Will they alert the person that cast them?"

"No , Master." Tinky beamed.

"Then please do so."

Harry began casting the the ward over and over again training it.

* * *

The three adults sat on Minerva's wooden chairs and whispered to each other. While Harry worked. They all felt the wards move. After a long time Harry came over to them grinning brightly.

"I mastered the **Stay out of my room ward.** " he climbed into a chair. "Now Dudley wont be able to get in. "

"That's good. " Minerva said, "We need to take you to Gringotts tomorrow but it will have to wait until you get out of school and we get off work. "

Harry suddenly cocked his head to one side in thought.

"TINKY!" His elf appeared. "Please make a spare room! That way Uncle Moony can live with me."

Remus blushed.

"That's not needed." Remus told him.

"You don't want to?" Harry looked sad. "Why don't you? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then it's settled you're staying." Harry beamed brightly. With that he got up and went up to his room to take a bath.

"You just got played by a 5 year old." Severus laughed "He'll be in Slytherin for sure if he keeps that up. "

Minerva joined him in a laugh.

* * *

At lunch the next day at school the library wouldn't let him in. He pounded on the door.

 **Quest!**

 **Harry Hunting!**

 **Run from Dudley and his gang!**

 **Reward: +70 xp Skill! Stat points +5**

Harry pressed yes then ran as they began chasing him. He was running past the school kitchens when he felt like he was being sucked inside out and he was suddenly on the roof. He sat down.

 **Quest complete!**

 **+70xp**

 **Skill!**

 **Apperation: A Magical way to travel for one place to another instantly if you know where you are going. Warning: You can splinch yourself/ a.k.a loose body parts. 1% of success .**

 **+5 stat points rewarded.**

"All 5 stat points to Luck." Harry ordered. "That'll help with **Apperating** as well as giving me some Magic boosts and in everyday life." He nodded "Now to grind this."

 **Luck level 10!**

 **Every % for every skill and power you have is raised by +10%**

 **You have unlocked**

 **Barter: You can argue for a better price on things.11% of succeeding**

 **You can now buy and sell businesses and homes.**

He **Apperated** up to the roof and down to the ground getting better and better every time. He grinded it until it was Level 84 then went to explore . He found the Maintenance building. He walked in to see a quest flashing. It was recommended that he was at least level 4.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry turned to stare at the man closing the door. "Huh, little boy?"

Harry titled his head to one side.

"Exploring ." he said, looking innocent and sweet. He was confused when the man's hand slid down its owners body to cup himself and began rubbing. "I heard that there was a treasure in here." it was true one of the older kids had told Dudley that earlier. "I wanted to see if I could find it."

"Oh, there's definitely a treasure." the man purred really rubbing himself. "Why don't you sit on that stool while I make you something to drink."

Harry sat on the school he didn't trust this man. He felt the need to run.

 **Skill unlocked!**

 **Sidey Sense-passive: You can sense danger! 1% chance to pick up on Danger!**

It was grinding like mad as he sat there.

"Here." The man handed him a cup full of soda. "Drink up now."

 **Drink is drugged!**

 **This drink will put you to sleep and at the man's mercy.**

Harry frowned.

"You are a **RAT!"** The man was suddenly a rat. Harry got his staff and began hitting it. The rat died after a few hits."Oops. But he was trying to hurt me."

 **You've killed a man!**

 **This NPC tried to rape you! So you killed him!**

 **Don't worry he'll respawn.**

 **Would you like to loot the body?**

Harry had seen that in Dudley's game as well. Dudley always got really cool things from Looting dead people. He pressed 'Yes'. He was glad he did. He got a baggy of drugs , a gardening shovel, gardening gloves, the guys clothes, a switch blade and 100 pounds. Harry grinned. After looking at the clothes he found that they were useless to him. He was going to kill this guy over and over again. The loot was amazing!

* * *

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Race: Wizard**

 **Title: Elementary School Student**

 **Level:3**

 **Exp: 25/100**

 **Hp: 150/150**

 **MP: 1000010/1000010**

 **Str: 5  
**

 **Dex: 5  
**

 **Con: 5  
**

 **Int:20**

 **Wis:20**

 **Luc:10**

 **Char: 2  
**

 **Sp: 5**

* * *

"Okay." Harry said, grinning brightly. "Level 3 that's brilliant. 5 Points to..." he frowned. "What should I put it towards actually? " He sat down after putting the drugged drink in his inventory. He ran through what all the stats did. He had read that Luck couldn't be leveled up he'd have to get the stat points into it. He could train everything else. He ate some bacon from the breakfast Tinky had cooked for him and Remus that morning. " 5 points into Luck."

 **Luck 15!**

 **Every % for every skill and power is increased to 15%**

 **Unlocked**

 **Loot boost: You now get x2 more loot! 16% chance of success!**

"This is getting good." Harry smirked. "I wonder how many levels I can get off of killing this guy over and over again?"

With that he suddenly knew the man had respawned and was about to come back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry: That was fun!**

 **Me: I'm glad you think so**

 **Harry: So what's next?**

 **Me: You control this story not me**

 **Harry: Well...**

 **Severus: We're going to Gringotts today, remember? That should be a whole chapter!**

 **Minerva: It will be a whole evening! I need to get my Godson proper clothes!**

 **Remus: The House elf is complaining about my clothes (Drowning in depression)**

 **Harry: Oh, I know what we should do...(pulls me aside and begins whispering in my ear)**

 **Me: That's a great idea! I can do that! Lets begin!**

* * *

The answer to Harry's question was that he could get to level 6. He'd leveled up his Str, and Con a lot and was glad that he had **bronze skin** because he didn't take much damage when hit. His luck stat was now 30 which of course really helping him level up all his other skills as well. He'd gotten a ton of loot as well. Harry had killed the man until he was told he couldn't anymore. Before the man could respawn he took on the quest in the room.

 **Quest kill the Rat King!**

 **Reward: Rat Crown! 100xp! Skill!**

He accepted the quest and a portal opened. He grabbed his staff and entered it closed behind him. He was instantly confronted with small rats. He began training his **Ustrina** power. He looted everything happily. He was rich! He had so much money of course it was all muggle money. Remus had taught him the difference between Muggle money and Wizard money last night. When he reached the chamber with the Rat King his **Ustrina** was really really strong.

The rat king was level 5 Harry didn't really care he began casting as soon as he was within range. He was soon jumping out of the way of it's claws. He was thankful that he couldn't get scared or anything as he fought. He finally won.

 **Rat Crown: grants you the ability to blame others for things you do. So far you can use only 1 every two hours. 31% chance of success.**

 **Skill Unlocked!**

 **Healing: You can now Heal allies and yourself .**

 **Spell: Sicco**

Harry was suddenly standing in the Maintenance Room again after the man got him the drink he stored it then broke for the door and began screaming. The man grabbed him. His pants down exposing himself. Harry screamed and fought for all he was worth finally people came running the man was now sitting on him. Messages told Harry he was learning skills that would come in handy as an adult just by the man exposing himself to him. Things that adults learned.

"What is going on here!" It was the Headmaster. "Oh, my god!"

The Maintenance man was taken off to jail and Muriel had sent for Severus . Remus got there first because the school had called Petunia and he'd been exploring the house Disillusioned and had heard.

"MOONY!" Harry bawled as the werewolf burst into the Headmaster's office. He held his arms up. Remus picked him up. "MOONY! It was so scary!"

Harry of course was acting.

"What happened?!" Remus growled.

"Who are you?" The Headmaster asked, warily.

"He's Remus Lupin another of Harry's Godfather's." It was Petunia."We finally found my sister's will he has three God father's and a God mother."

"I see." The Headmaster nodded. "Harry was playing in the Maintenance Building today because we closed the library for the day to add computers." Harry instantly stopped crying and began trying to get down."You can't use them yet." The Headmaster chuckled. "We have someone setting them up." Harry nodded. Oh the information he could get off of those. "There has been rumors since I went to school here of a hidden treasure in that building. I caught one of the older students telling Dudley about it. Harry must have heard and went to check it out. "

"I found the Treasure." Harry told them he pulled the crown out."See ?"

"Oh, it was true!" Muriel cried, "Can I see that?"

"Sure." Harry handed it over.

"I swear I never knew that Jinkins had a thing for little boys. Or I never would have hired him. " The Headmaster leaned back in his chair rubbing a hand over his face. "He tried to rape Harry. He had Harry pinned on his stomach and was exposed himself . Harry was fighting hard and screaming for help. He's been taken to jail nothing actually happened we got their first."

"You need to run better back ground checks on your workers!" Severus had burst into the room during the explanation. He had Minerva with him. Minerva grabbed Harry and began checking over him and cooing over him. Harry clung to her. "I have half a mind to sue this institution! "

Remus was still growling. Petunia moved behind Severus almost clinging to his arm in fear. Remus' eyes had bled to amber. Severus glanced at her she jerked her chin at Remus. He looked then cursed under his breath. He grabbed Harry and nudged Minerva toward the werewolf. Minerva muttered that they were both cowards and went over to the werewolf to calm him.

* * *

Harry was sitting back in class. His God Parents weren't happy about that but they had a werewolf on the verge of loosing control to take care of. Harry was so far ahead he decided to have a little fun. He'd picked up some rocks earlier so he slid one into his hand. He threw the rock then used **Blame Others** and looked at Dudley.

"DUDLEY DURSLEY!" the teacher bellowed. The whole class was gaping at Dudley who looked stunned. Lily Moon was looking at Harry and giggling. Harry swallowed he could feel magic rolling off of her. His **Socializing** was much better now that he'd been talking to his God parents the other night. He gave her a shy smile. "HOW DARE YOU! " she opened the door at the back of the class that lead to another class. It was a sliding door that went along the whole wall. "Amy, I need you to watch my class. Dudley just threw a rock at me and I'm taking him to the Headmaster."

"Sure, Sue." The other teacher said brightly. "We're just doing our ABC's . I'll bring your class over."

Sue pulled Dudley from the room.

"How did you do that?" Lily Moon asked as they sat side by side at a table in Amy's room. "I saw you throw that rock but everyone seemed to blame Dudley not that I care."

"It's magic." Harry hissed back. "You saw it because you have magic too. I feel magic coming off of you. My God Mother told me that we aren't supposed to tell people like you with non magic parents that you have magic until you are 11 and get your Hogwarts letter but I can't do that because you're my age! Now you and I can be friends for ever!"

Lily beamed nodding.

"Didn't you look different yesterday?"

Harry told her about glamours as they worked.

* * *

Harry walked out of the school at the end of school pulling Lily along by her hand.

"Uncle Moony!" he called, Remus turned from talking to some people and smiled then cocked his eyebrow when he saw him holding Lily's hand. "This is Lily Moon she's like us."

"Pup." Remus hissed looking around frantically.

"Do you know what's going on with our daughter, young man?" the man Remus had been speaking to asked.

"Of course I do." Harry stated, "We'll explain everything."

"Pup, we cant..."

"Don't you love me?" Harry looked sad and hurt again. Remus nodded weakly seeing the trap this time. "and you want me to have friends like me don't you? A friend that I will have for life?" Remus nodded again, weakly. " Then this is Lily Moon and she's like us now we're going to explain things to her parents."

"You are such a Slytherin!" Remus cried as they walked toward Private Drive. "How is what I want to know?! Both your parents were Gryffindors!"

Harry stuck his tongue out.

It turned out that Lily Moon lived in number 6 right next door. Harry had cheered loudly.

* * *

Severus was amused as he held his Godson. The Muggles and their daughter were with them in Diagon Ally. It reminded him so much of his first meeting with his Lily and how they had become such great friends he hoped that these two were the same. He looked down at the little red haired girl infact this little girl looked exactly like his Lily.

"Excuse me." he said to them. "But by any chance is little Lily adopted?"

Lily blinked from her daddy's arms. She understood that word.

"Uh...yes..." Lily's dad said, "We found her in the trash in Godric's Hollow five years ago."

Harry suddenly beamed.

"Lily's not my friend." Lily frowned. "Lily is my sister! I'm right aren't I Uncle Sev?"

"She looks just like you and your mother but her eyes are blue..." He popped his wand out and sure enough a glamour was removed. Lily's eyes were just like Harry's. "I didn't know Lily had twins..."

"I did." Remus said , gasping. "But we assumed she died in the house. She was very sick as child so Lily and James kept her hidden she wasn't given good odds on surviving..."

"LILY'S MY SISTER!" Harry sang loudly he lunged to hug Lily who hugged him right back. She was happy she had a brother. "Hey, whose older?"

"You are." Remus laughed. "Two minuets older in fact. "

Petunia had jumped the Apperation with Dudley and was shocked. She hadn't known her sister had had twins.

"And now that you know Lily has magic how do you feel?"

The mother went on a tangent worthy of Uncle Vernon that had Lily crying. Minerva took Lily Severus gave Harry to Remus and Oblivated the Moon's and Apperated them back to their then took care of the school making them all believe that Lily was Lily Potter the whole time. The kids were easy to get to as well.

* * *

When he rejoined them they were in a Private room at Gringotts and Harry was taking charge.

"If I'm Heir Potter that would mean I can appoint someone to take care of everything until I'm of age correct?" Harry demanded.

"That's correct." Griphook agreed.

"Then I want a contract drawn up saying that Remus Lupin is Regent Potter and has the Potter Proxy!"

"Harry!" Remus cried,

"Very well, the pay?"

"20 Galleons!"

"That's too much!" Remus cried.

"Don't you love me?" Harry asked looking sad and innocent. He gave Remus big Puppy dog eyes. "Then let me pay you what I think you need! My daddy would have done the same! This is not up for debate!"

Remus gave a weak nod. Harry smiled triumphantly. Lily giggled she didn't understand but her big brother seemed very cool.

"Now, that we have a Regent that means that we have access to all Potter's vaults don't we?"

"Correct." Griphook said, deciding he liked this boy.

"I want full reports of all activity in all vaults. All holdings everything!" Harry demanded. "I also want want to know if you have bank cards?"

"We do." Griphook said.

"Two please." He stated, "One for Harry Potter and one for Lily Potter II."

"Very well." he produced the paper work. "Your Regent will have to sign as well."

Harry read through it and signed he had Lily and Remus sign as well. He and Lily received the cards.

"Now then I demand you withdraw all vault keys!"

"Very good." Griphook smirked. Remus was frowning at the paper work he was looking through. Harry snatched it and read through it. He was soon making his demands known and having Remus sign things. He finally found what Remus was frowning over . "You can see our problem."

"This Dumbledore person has been withdrawing money from both Lily's and my trust vaults along with this Mrs. Weasley person?' Harry growled. "Sue them at once! Get every Knut back!"

"Very well." Griphook had him and Remus fill out paperwork. "You will make an excellent Lord one day , Heir Potter."

"May you smite your enemies in one fell swoop." Harry declared.

* * *

They were now shopping and Dudley was throwing a massive fit that he wasn't getting new things.

"Enough, boy!" Severus growled at him. "You remind me of a child I know and you are giving me a migraine! You have no magic so you do not need any of this stuff! Harry has never had anything of his own and deserves to be pampered! You will keep your mouth shut from here on out or I'll turn you into a..."

" **SLUG!"** Harry cheered. Suddenly , Dudley was a slug. "oops." he said looking incredibly innocent and cute as he held Lily's hand. " I did it again, Auntie Minne."

Minerva flicked her wand changing Dudley back. Harry smiled sweetly at her.

"Now, lets continue our shopping spree." Minerva declared.

"You aren't allowing us to spend money." Lily told her.

"We are your god parents." Minerva told her "We are meant to spoil you, dear."

"Oh, okay." Lily smiled, brightly.

"I was thinking that Tinky can take us to see the properties we own." Harry was saying to Severus. "Just to see what we can do to get them all fixed up and maintained"

"It's a good idea." Remus agreed.

"Good. " Harry said, "We'll go to Godric's Hollow first. We'll go tomorrow. "

"Uh, pup..."

"I just have a feeling that I need to go there." Harry said, shaking his head. "CAULDRONS!"

Severus chuckled and had to once again wonder who the twins' father was.

"I'll take two children's potion's set ups." Severus told the man behind the counter of the Apothecary. Harry was looking at the cauldrons. "Full set ups"

The woman nodded and began running around grabbing everything she needed for the kits.

Harry was amazed he'd found a skill book in one of the cauldrons.

 **SKill!**

 **Barrier Break: You can break all sorts of barriers! 31% chance of success!**

Harry thought it was perfect. He picked up the cauldron.

"This one!" It was plucked from him. He grabbed another."This one!"

He blinked as the cleric took it as well. He rushed to Severus and began pulling on his robes.

"Potions Books!" he begged pulling harder."Oh, please!"

"Alright." Severus said, running his fingers through Harry's hair. He scooped him up. He wouldn't mind one bit if Harry and little Lily were his at all. They were great children. He noted Dudley was throwing a fit again. "ENOUGH !" Dudley fell silent. "You still don't understand do you , you over weight elephant!"

"SEVERUS!" Petunia cried. "Please , he's only a child!"

"You will remain silent, boy." Severus growled at Dudley. "This isn't about you! It's about Harry and Lily! So stay silent!"

* * *

Harry stood outside Godric's Hollow holding Lily's hand their three God parents with them.

"I sense a Barrier." Harry said. He was wearing black jeans , black trainers, and a black long sleeve shirt. He let go of Lily's hand and grabbed his staff. He held it in front of him and rotated in a full circle slowly clock wise then pointed it. A portal opened and they saw a complete house. Two people were in the yard and they quickly rushed out before it close. "I rule."

"Uh-huh." Lily nodded. "Who are they?"

"That's my question!" The man said as Harry put his staff back. "Wait,...oh Merlin!" he was suddenly kneeling in front of them. "Harry? Lily?"

Harry cocked his head to one side.

"Daddy?" he asked, then looked at the shell shocked woman. "Mommy?"

"LILY!" James was swinging Lily over his head. She was shrieking in laughter. "My baby!"

"HARRY! " the adult Lily grabbed him up and began kissing on him. "Oh, my baby. "

Severus was stunned beyond words as were Remus and Minerva. The Potters switched kids. Lily was kissing on Lily and James spinning Harry.

"Excuse me. " Severus finally spoke. "Please forgive me." He was looking at James when he said it. He drew his wand on the man."What did you do to me fifth year?"

"For the last time I didn't set up that thing with the Willow , shack and Moony." James sighed, "I saved your life as soon as I found out about it."

"Correct." Severus said, "Please forgive me." He turned his wand on Lily. "when did we meet for the first time?"

"Well, the first time I met you I was 9. I swinging with Tuny in the park I swung to the top jumped and floated down. " Lily smiled at the memory. " You came bursting through the bushes and told me I was a witch. "

Severus lowered his wand and sheathed it.

"They are who they say they are." He declared. "But how are you two alive?"

"It's a bit of a story." James said, "I can honestly say it's good to see you again, Snape. " Severus blinked, "Moony! Minne!"

"Lets go somewhere before someone we don't want to show up show's up." Lily said looking around.

"Lets go to my place." Harry declared.

* * *

"GHOST!" Petunia shrieked. She grabbed Severus' arm making Vernon angry. She was pointing at Lily. "GHOST!"

Severus was sneering.

"Not ghosts." Severus told her making her let go. "Now if we're allowed into Harry and Lily's room we're going to find out what they are doing alive."

Petunia nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry to say, Harry but Dudley's..." she motioned with her hand. Dudley was trying to get into Harry's room.

"You can't get in." Harry told his cousin. His cousin glared at him. " I cast a **Stay out of my room ward** on the door. Only Lily and I can enter that door and let people in."

"You stole my race car!" Dudley accused.

Vernon almost exploded.

"You're getting annoying again." Harry said, he launched a rock at Vernon. **"Blame Dudley."**

Dudley looked shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Vernon bellowed at Dudley.

"My room this way." Harry lead everyone to the door.

"Uh, Harry?" James asked, "What did you just do?"

"Distracted Vernon from beating me." Harry said. He touched the door and it opened. "Come on in."

"Wait, did you do that in class the other day?!" Petunia asked following them in.

"Wait you saw that?" Harry asked. He began focusing on her with all his might. "I can't believe I missed it..." she circled her.

"What is it?" Lily asked tentatively. "What's he doing?"

"He can sense magic." Severus told her. "He must feel something. "

"I don't believe it." Harry started. "Aunt Tuny is a Squib! It's really faint but I can feel it now. Oh, Merlin go get Dudley!"

Petunia rushed off and they heard screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

They rushed out to the kitchen to see that Vernon had gone crazy and was trying to beat Petunia and Dudley.

"That bottle." Harry cried, pointing at the liquor bottle in his uncle's hand. "I can sense magic around it."

" A curse, a spell?" James asked he , Remus and Severus throwing stunners. He levitated the bottle.

"I can't tell." Harry said, "Let me focus."

He triggered **observe**

"It's got Potion in it." Harry said "I can't tell one from another."

 **Skill!**

 **Potion Detection: You can now detect potions in things. 31% of success and of identifying the potion**

'My luck stat is amazing!' Harry cheered to himself. 'I'm so maxing it out as soon as I can. '

He stared at the bottle James was holding out to him. He focused until he was red in the face then sighed shaking his head.

"can't do it." He sighed, "Uncle Sev!"

Severus smiled lovingly at Harry and everyone noticed.

"Give it here, Potter." Snape said , taking it. "I am the Potion's master."

"People are coming!" Harry cried, spinning to face the front door. "Magic people!"

"Get to Harry and Lily's room!" Remus ordered. "They can't see you here! It's going to be hard to explain Severus and Minerva."

"I'm going with them." Minerva said, having Little Lily touch the door to let them in. "Come on."

"But what about..." Lily cried.

"I'll ..." Petunia said, "I'll handle that if he and Dudley agree to play along." Petunia said pushing her in the room. "GO!" she spun to Severus and Dudley. Remus had been forced in the room as well. "We're going to lie." she told them. She looked at all four of them. "We're going to say that I invited Severus over because the two of you are showing magic and he's the only one in the Magical World I know. We're going to say that Vernon came home drinking that bottle and thought I was having an affair and went crazy. " Severus cocked an eyebrow at her. "Put the bottle back in his hand quick!"

Severus did and erased all magic signatures from the bottle along with handprints.

"They're really close." Harry cried, "I don't know any of their magic."

"Dammit." Severus cursed looking out the window. "Aurors. "

Petunia let them in and lead them to the kitchen. She put on a show of crying.

"Play along and I'll give you 5 pounds." Harry hissed to Dudley. "I'm good for it."

"Mommy?" Dudley began pretending to bawl as if he was coming out of shock. "Why did daddy try to hurt me when he saw your friend?"

"Oh, Duddy." Petunia hugged him tightly.

Severus had to admit Petunia was good at acting.

They stuck to the story Petunia had come up with.

* * *

"So you stunned the man?" Kingsley asked, nodding. "Self defense in front of Muggles who know about magic. I don't see a problem here."

"Me either." Moody grunted eye on the two red heads. "You two related to James Potter?"

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my little twin sister Lily Potter II." Harry said. He memorized their magic. "I'm good at magic."

"Oh?" Moody asked. "Are you?"

 **"Frog!"** Kingsley was suddenly a frog."See I'm good at magic."

"That's not exactly how you are supposed to do that." Moody chuckled turning Kingsley back. The black man looked a little annoyed. "Well, we'll be on our way then. See you later , Severus."

"Mad-Eye." Severus said

"Wait!" Harry cried "That bottle has something in it!"

Everyone froze.

"I can Sense it!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Petunia said to Severus suddenly. "He keeps saying he can sense things!"

"I can!" Harry insisted . Lily and Dudley took a few seconds to catch on but finally did. "There is something in it!"

"I'll check it out." Mad-Eye said, He levitated the bottle and he and Kingsley began testing it. "eh, little lads right, some potion to inspire rage. I'll take it in ..."

"Why?" Severus said, "I'm a Potions Master. I know spells to detect what Potion it is."

"Very well." Mad-Eye nodded. Severus cast a few spells."Fury Potion that's illegal."

"I swear I didn't brew it." Severus said instantly. "I'll swear on my magic."

"You wouldn't have ided it if you had." Kingsley shrugged. "We'll be on our way."

They left taking Vernon with them.

* * *

"That was great." Lily Jr. Laughed. "You guys were brilliant. "

"Hey, I played along." Dudley said. "Hand it over!"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Dudley a 5 pound note. He quickly focused on Dudley as Lily Jr. Fetched everyone else.

"Dudley's a Squib too." Harry finally declared. "His magic is stronger than Auntie's but it's still weak. Maybe his children will have magic they can use or his grandchildren it's hard to tell."

Petunia was shocked.

"We knew it was possible. " Lily said. "Now lets relax and have dinner."

"TINKY! " Harry called once they were in his room again. "Dinner please."

A table and chairs appeared for them and a grand feast was soon layed on the table. Harry sat at the head of the table. As they eat Lily and James told a story of what really happened that Halloween night.

Dumbledore had shown up and had taken Harry and Lils, that's what they were calling Lily Jr, he'd then trapped them in that barrier. They'd been so worried about their children.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?" Minerva cried.

"I don't know." James sighed, "But I've been wondering if Voldemort was even after us in the first place. "

"Someone's coming!" Harry cried. Everyone tensed. "I've felt this one before! I thinks it's that Dumbledore person. ... Tinky, move the wards back to the house quickly." Tinky did as told. "Just in time... He came from ol' Figg's house. " Harry began shaking. "I don't like how his magic feels!" He ran and clung to Severus making James jealous as he watched Severus hold his son. "He's coming!"

"Shhh..." Severus soothed the small red haired boy. "It's okay, we're all here to protect you and Lils."

Harry nodded but he was shaking. Everyone was quite for a moment. Tinky appeared.

"Tinky has made a barrier." she told them. "I know Master is not asking Tinky to but Tinky is worried about her master. Whoever it is will see only the small room Master had before and think that master cast the ward without knowing he did it. He will not see or hear you or even sense you. Tinky is bringing her master a book from the Potter Library that can teach him a skill exactly like this only Wizard magic and not House Elf Magic." She pressed the book into Harry's arms . "Master , please feel better."

The door opened and everyone was silent. Albus Dumbledore stood looking in. Lily held Lils close. James held both of his girls to him. Severus held Harry to his chest like Petunia was doing to Dudley. Minerva and Remus were ready to attack and Tinky stood in front of them ready to do the same to protect her Master. Another elf appeared. Binky Lils House Elf.

"Hmmm..." Albus said, "Strong ward casting for just Accidental Magic." he ran his hand over the door. "I should have bound more of the boy's magic. I was hoping he'd be home so I could redo his glamour and make sure the scar glamour was holding. I'll have to pop into the boys head soon using it to see that he's being treated the way I want. They seem to be." Albus smirked. "There's nothing in here good. I'll just place the suggestion that they start working him with more chores then beat him worse when he doesn't finish them. " Albus nodded. "Now time to restock the potions in the food and drinks."

With that he shut the door.

"I'll kill him!" Lily cried out.

"Oh, dear he's been controlling us." Petunia cried.

"Don't worry I'll be able to tell you what he's been using to control you." Harry said, still shaking. "I don't like that man. "

Harry couldn't figure out why he was scared his **Gamers mind** shouldn't have allowed for that but he was really scared right now. Harry finally sighed in relief.

" He's left the wards and had Apperated away. " He told them. "Tinky take the wards back to Potter Manor. "

"Yes, Master." The wards vanished.

"I knew we couldn't trust him." James growled. "Moony, control yourself."

Remus' eyes were amber again.

"Potter, I swear to Merlin!" Severus was backing away. "Get him under control or I'll..."

"I'm taking Moony to the Manor." James said grabbing him and going through the floo.

"This is a wonderful room." Lily said, trying to change the subject.

"Sev, Minne, Tinky and Moony did it." Harry beamed, "My room is up there. Lils' been sleeping with me because her adopted parents didn't want her anymore."

Lily hugged her daughter. Harry was clinging to Severus and Lily could tell that he wanted to talk about something important just not around everyone. She knew exactly what he wanted to discuss. She followed Harry up to his room and was amazed. She was given a full tour except for the Treasure room where Harry's Rat Crown was on display. Harry had gotten points for that.

"Mommy, will you and daddy move in here with us?" Harry asked, "Cuse we go to school just down the street. "

"Of course we will ." Lily beamed, "But for now I think Lils needs a bath."

"Why don't you read, Harry." Severus said, "See if you can't figure out how to create a barrier."

"Okay, Sev." Harry said, "May I sit in your lap?" Harry asked, shyly. "I'm still a little scared."

"Of course you can." Sev said smiling at the boy. He enlarged the furniture and sat on the couch. Harry opened the book and began reading. This was a great book. He was soon absorbed and leaning against Severus. His mind was still paying attention to everything around him. "Did you put Lils to bed?"

"Yes, I read to her until she was out." Lily sat down. "What makes you think what you are thinking, Sev?"

"The way Harry acts some of the things he says." Severus replied, he smiled at the boy in his lap. "and it was around the same time. You said he hurt you..."

"I don't want to talk about that Sev." she sighed, her eyes on Harry. "I'm not sure of the answer to tell you the truth, but I'll tell you this, James knows."

"Oh?" Severus asked.

"We were trapped for four years in our home , Severus. " she said softly. "After awhile we ran out of things to say to each other and began talking about our lives and really getting to know each other. He's been with more women than I thought but he assures me he doesn't have any other kids."

"That he knows off." Severus cut in.

"That I know of." James said , joining them. "I confessed my love life to Lily and she confessed hers to me. I'm sorry to say this because you seemed so attached to harry but I hope like hell that that's my son you're holding right now."

Severus didn't respond. He ran his fingers through Harry's red hair.

* * *

Harry listened to what the adults were saying. Could he really be Sev's child.

"There is an easy way to find out. " Severus said, "Several . You wont trust my potions and I wont trust your spells so I suggest that as soon as we get you two declared alive that we go to St. Mungos in order to resolve this."

"Agreed." James nodded.

Harry had just finished his book when Lily scooped him up.

"Bed time for my baby."

"I don't wanna." Harry said, "Lils coughs a lot in her sleep I got side tracked I was going to ask Sev to look over her because she's been wheezing a lot too."

"Oh, dear not again!" Lily rushed, with Harry to Lils. Sure enough she was wheezing. She began scanning her daughter.

* * *

It was two months later when the news hit that James and Lily were alive. Two days after that lils collapsed at school and was rushed to St. Mungos she'd been poisoned a lot . Harry argued that that wasn't possible because he should have sensed poison in her food or drink. The reports said she'd been poisoned slowly since she was born. None of them could figure out how she had been poisoned.

Harry lay at his sisters side he'd just got her now according to the healers he was loosing her . He wasn't happy. He tried his hardest to **Sense** the poison and the magic of who was giving it to her but he couldn't . His **Gamer's Mind** wasn't working again. He was actually sad and hurting. He curled up in Sev's arm and tried to be strong .

"It's okay, Harry." Severus said, gently.

"No, it's not !" Harry told him , "I just found my sister and now she's gone...It's not fair!"

"No, it's not." Severus agreed. Lils was exactly like Lily in every way. "I'm sorry."

James was holding Lily who was sobbing and trying to keep it together himself. Harry suddenly spotted something that triggered his **Sense .**

"Lils, inhaler ! " he cried, everyone jumped, " I can feel it now that's it's out in the open! It's in there!" Harry sighed, "It's the same one she used as a baby isn't it?! "

"It is." Lily cried, "It was magical to always refill and be the proper strength..."

"It's that!'" Harry insisted. "I'm positive. Sev! Please identify the poison!"

"I will do my best." Severus said, passing Harry to James and Lily. "Lets go ."

Harry held his sister's hand as his parents broke down.


End file.
